Burnt to a Crisp
by DXJC56
Summary: Asuma has been put into the emergency room and as everyone waits, Shikamaru takes a walk, with Ino following close behind. WARNING: lemon in story, you have been warned!


I don't own Naruto so don't even bother asking.

This is my first fanfic so i hope you like it alot:)

Please review and be nice, no flames! constructive criticism will be excepted)

Enjoy!

**Burnt to a Crisp**

Ino ran down the hall after the men in white carrying a man that had been taken back on a stretcher. Tears had already been welled up in her eyes and were starting to pour out of those blue pools. She saw a man sitting on the side of an outdoor area. As the men carried her Sensei Asuma to the emergency room, she made out the form of Shikamaru. Sitting in familiar way, a familiar way to someone she had once loved. Shikamaru looked down at the man on the stretcher. A small smirk appeared on the burnt face of Asuma Sarutobi. Shikamaru smiled down as well as he was rushed into the emergency room.

Ino sat down on the bench outside, waiting; the silence was thicker than week-old bread. Ino finally broke the silence by asking Shikamaru, "Where's Chouji?"

Shikamaru paused before answering, "He saw Asuma and couldn't stand the sight, it scared him home."

Ino looked up at him trying to remember the name of someone she went crazy for he had once sat like that. "Shikamaru?" Ino said to him as he slowly turned his head to acknowledge her, tears welled up in her blue eyes, "Do you think Asuma-Sensei will be alright?"

Shikamaru hopped off and walked over to her. For what could have easily been the first time in his life, he answered, "I don't know." It killed him in the inside to not know what was going to happen. He looked into her eyes, blue pools that told the story of what she saw.

He put her arm around her and she cried into his Chuunin Jacket. "I'm scared Shika." She whispered against his chest.

"I know Ino," Shikamaru whispered as she cried more, "I am too."

Shikamaru and Ino looked up when they heard footsteps. Chouji and Kureni-Sensei walked to the emergency door and sat down. Another silence fell except for the sobs of Ino on Shikamaru's shoulder. Chouji looked at Shikamaru with eyes showing he was ready to know the truth, "How's he look?"

Shikamaru sighed as Ino looked up at him, "How did he look?" Ino asking the same question.

Shikamaru paused to look at Kureni who had the same question showing in her eyes, "He…He…He looked horrible, but he managed a smirk, a smile that I returned, so maybe that means he'll…" Shikamaru paused to wipe his eyes, "Maybe it means he'll be alright."

Kureni started to wipe away tears forming in her eyes. Chouji was the same, but Shikamaru felt nothing, like he was dying on the inside, he wanted to, but he just couldn't bring himself to, he was the only one not. He had to be strong for everyone else in the room. "Kureni-Sensei," Chouji asked as she turned to look at him, "Why are you here?"

Shikamaru looked up at Chouji sharply and then told Kureni, "You really do not need to tell Chouji."

Kureni looked down at the ground and up at Shikamaru, "But you already know…" She trailed off in thought.

"Why is she here?" Ino asked pausing for a second to wipe her eyes.

Shikamaru looked at Kureni and she nodded in approval, "She's pregnant, Asuma's the father."

Chouji and Ino were stunned, there orbs were both in a way that showed there amazement. "How'd you even know?" Kureni asked looking Shikamaru in his black intense eyes.

"Asuma was like my second father, he told me everything, same here." Shikamaru said, he thought that would make him burst with tears but instead he felt an emptiness.

"Shika," Ino whispered so only they could hear, "What's wrong?"

Shikamaru stared into space and then stood up, "I'll be right back." He walked down the hall and cleared his head.

"There's something wrong Shikamaru." Ino said as she had followed him silently down the hall.

Shikamaru just stopped and turned, "I can't cry."

Ino walked over to him and rested her head on him, "It's okay Shika, you saw more then we all did."

Shikamaru grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him, "Why are you helping me?"

Ino looked into his black serious eyes and without blinking or even changing her expression she rested her head on his chest. She spoke as soft as her skin was to the touch, "Because, I love you Shikamaru Nara."

Shikamaru walked with her into a deserted patient room. Flopping on the bed, he watched as she slid off his Chuunin jacket. He felt his fish net shirt come over his head as well. She started to work on his pants as he slid off her shirt. As her shirk came off, he saw those two lovely balloons on her chest.

She slid his pants off as well as his boxers and he removed her skirt with her panties down as well. Her bra was removed and dropped to the floor. She sat on top of him, nibbling on his neck, working to his mouth in which he let her in, exploring her mouth and her exploring his, they stayed like this until they ran out of breath. When they broke, the feeling of emptiness in each other's mouth was horrible but then they started on a new course. A course that Shikamaru decided to started. He fingered around her breasts, they had quite grown, making a trail to her perked nipple, in which his mouth closely behind followed, doing the same to both, she made a quiet moan as he nipped away at the soft skin. He then moved down to the gold mine, slowly sucking her body on his way down.

He looked at her as she nodded, "I'm ready." Shikamaru first stuck one finger in her, making sure she could adjust to the pain. She at first quivered but held her composer. He then spread her legs wide and dipped in. At first Ino felt pain and wanted to scream her loudest scream ever, but she turned it into pleasure, he slowly pulled out and gave another quick thrust. Repeating this a few times until she was ready for a faster pace, he then quickened his pace, harder and faster. She let out a moan of pleasure and then with a final thrust, they both made a huge moan and reached their climax at the same time. Shikamaru rolled over and got redressed. He tossed Ino her clothes.

They both walked back out to see Chouji crying on Kureni's shoulder. Kureni looked up at Shikamaru and Ino as they turned the corner. She shook her head. Ino broke out crying falling to the ground overwhelmed. Shikamaru picked her up and sat her next to Kureni. He walked into the emergency room absentmindedly. "What the hell are you doing here?" everyone turned to the source of the voice, it was Asuma.

Shikamaru smirked, "Watching you die dumbass."

Asuma rose from where he had been lying down. He walked over to Shikamaru and grasped his shoulder, "Take care of my son?" Smiling down upon Shikamaru, he smiled and nodded.

"Farewell." Shikamaru said as Asuma smirked and fell to the floor. He was dead.

Shikamaru walked out and stood in front of everyone. "Kicked out?" Chouji asked with a smile.

Shikamaru looked at the floor, half a smile on his face, "He made it?" Kureni stood up and started shaking Shikamaru.

"No." Shikamaru said as he sat down across from everyone.

Ino held Kureni as she cried away. "I'm so sorry Kureni."

"There was one point, where he stood," Shikamaru said and everyone looked up at him, "He said that I should look after his son."

Kureni looked up and sighed, "So the name Asuma is out of the question anyway." Everyone looked at her.

"Why?" Chouji asked a little confused.

"It's a girl." She smiled as she walked out. Chouji followed and Shikamaru and Ino were left together. He stood up and sat next to her.

"Shika…it's okay." Ino whispered as Shikamaru broke out in tears as ino held him on her shoulder and rubbed his back. They slept there that night, lying together, crying together.

**9 Months Later!**

"Push Ino." Tsunade said as Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kureni stood around Ino exactly nine months after Asuma had died.

"Get this kid the fuck outta me!" Ino screamed with one final push as the baby fell out into Tsunade's arms. With one spank, the baby started to cry as it was handed to Shikamaru.

"Congadulations, it's a boy." Tsunade smiled.

"Shika! Shika! Let me see him." Ino begged as Shikamaru sat next to her. She cradled him in her arms and looked at Shikamaru. "Our little boy."

Shikamaru smiled as she nodded and he said, "Our little Asuma."

Kureni smiled, Chouji smiled, Ino smiled, and Shikamaru smiled. The baby stopped crying and reached his hand out to see Chouji and Kureni.

"He's beautiful." Kureni and Chouji commented.

"He's the Asuma that knows how to play Shogi." Shikamaru grinned as everyone laughed.

"Wait, how convient is it that Asuma is born nine months later on his God Fathers death." Chouji said holding Shikamaru and Ino's baby. And as that was said Ino and Shikamaru blushed as they remembered what they did nine months ago on that very day.

...

Thxs 4 reading! Please review and still no flames!!


End file.
